An Alpha's Reponsibility
by wolfwarriorKronos
Summary: A trio of wolves finds themselves in Jasper Park, where they are accepted into the ranks. Unknown to them, their pasthas followed them all the way to Jasper.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I, wolfwarriorkronos, present my first A&O story. I hope you all enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own A&O.**

Chapter 1

Over the open tundras of Canada, three wolves were chasing a water buffalo that has been seperated from its herd.

The wolf in front of the three had a medium muscular build, slightly smaller than Garth, but just as stocky. He had steely silver fur with dark gray streaks wrapping around his back. His underbelly, tip of his tail and ears were white and had deep blue eyes. He also had a spiked fawxhawk on th etop of his head. The wolf to the left had a much smaller build, around Humphrey's size, but he too was also very muscular for his skinny frame. This wolf had was a dark gray with a black underbelly, tail tip, and paws. His face had a silver mask which held 2 emrald green eyes. The wolf to the right had a much larger frame than the other two. He was 3 to 4 inches taller than the wolf at the front. His fur was a lighter gray with a dark gray underbelly, tail tip, and ear tips, along with his paws. His eyes were a proud, bright gold.

The three canids were chasing the buffalo when they passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Jasper Park, Canada.

"Akino, I think we should take this guy down before we head into unknown terrirory." the slim wolf to the left suggested.

"I know, but we used every plan in the book, this guy is smart." Akino replied as they kept their persuit on the brainy, brawny buffalo.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Kate, Garth and some other alphas were on a hunt. Carribou were busy grazing at the bottom of the canyon when the persuit party came through the herd of carribou. Carribou were knocked left and roght from the large and powerful waterbuffalo, who was followed by the three wolves. They watched the three chase the waterbuffalo in suprise.

"Who are those guys?" Kate asked.

"I don't know, but they messed up our hunt." Garth said, getting angry. The group decided to follow the persuit so they jumped down into the canyon and gave chase.

The three wolves were in hot persuit of the buffalo when they saw the alphas behind them."Uh Akino, we have bogeys on our six." the small wolf said as Akino looked back to see Kate, Garth and the other alphas hot on their tail."Dammit, we've got to wrap this up. I have an idea, follow me, Tarble. Bardock, keep following that buffalo." Akino said to the small wolf as they quickly climbed the left side of the rock ledge to cut the persuit off. The pathway of the canyon went left and Akino and Tarble cut them off from the top of the ledge. They were now waiting for the buffalo.

"On the count of hree, we jump. One... Two... THREE!" Akino shouted as they jumped from the top of the ledge straight onto the buffalo. Their combined momentum blew the huge buffalo to the side, which left its neck open. Bardock quickly ran up and clamped onto its neck and moved his neck clockwise until there was a sickening crunch, rendering it dead.

"Good job, now let's get him home before we stir up anymore trouble." Akino said as they walked over to the buffalo, but was quickly surrounded by the alphas. They were back to back to back, surrounded by Kate, Garth, and the other alphas, who were all growling at them."Man, should've just turned it loose." Tarble whispered to Akino as Garth walked up to Akino, his teeth bared.

"What business do you have coming into _our _territory, stealing _our _food?" Garth demanded as he growled at Akino, who growled right back at his face.

"Buffalo don't even _live _around this area, so what makes you think its _your _food." Akino growled, still in eachother's faces. Just then, Kate walked up next to Garth.

"He's right, buffalo doesen't live anywhere around here, but that still doesen't explains why they're here." Kate said to Garth, looking to Akino."We've been chasing this buffalo for the last five hours. We've tried traps, cutting him off, etc., but he just found ways to keep getting past them until now." Akino replied.

"Alright then, follow us, our pack leaders will decide what to do with you." Kate said. Akino looked around to see that every way out was guarded and they were still surrounded, so they gave in.

"Lead the way." Akino said as he, Tarble and Bardock followed Kate, Garth who ordered the other alphas to take the buffalo back to the territory.

Upon arriving, all the betas and omegas stopped what they were doing to see a small, medium and large wolf being escorted by Kate and Garth to Winston and Eve's den. The wolves whispered among eachother, where Akino and Tarble caught things like 'look at the newbies', 'not bad looking' or 'that little one is cute'. Tarble smiled and blushed while Akino sighed.

_'Happens everywhere we go.' _Akino thought as he looked over to Bardock to see that he was walking with his head down._'Wonder what's going through his mind.' _Akino thought as they stopped at Winston and Eve's den. They walked inside to see Winston and Eve talking to eachother.

"Mom? Dad?" Kate called, getting their attention.

"Yes dear, what is it?" Eve asked, walking towards Kate."We were out hunting when three wolves came and ruined it." Kate reported. After hearing this, Eve started growling."Where are they so I can rip out their tails and shove them down their throats!" Eve demanded as Garth told them to walk in.

The three heard it, and Tarble was shaking slightly. Akino stood his ground and barely kept his face while Bardock wasn't even phased. Eve saw them walking in and saw a small, medium and large wolf. They stoood in their formation with Akino at the front.

"Who do you think you are stealing our food in our territory!" Eve demanded, growling at them while walking around Akino, looking him over."We were chasing a water buffalo when we ran into your territory. We didn't even notice until we ran into your hunting party. The area wasn't scent marked, or else we would've just turned it loose. We managed to kill the buffalo, and your alphas took it." Akino replied, barely managing to keep his straight face out of fear.

Eve waited a moment to take it all in until Kate broke the silence."Mom, what'll we do with them?" Kate asked, looking over to her. Eve looked to the medium wolf in the middle, then to the skinny wolf to the right, and then to the incredibly large wolf to the left, who was sitting down, with his head down, and finally back to Kate.

"Hmm, what do you think, Winston honey?" Eve asked to Winston as he stepped forward.

"It depends. Tell me, what are your names?" Winston asked, stopping in front of Akino.

"My name is Akino, that's Tarble and the other is Bardock. They were named after their parents before they were killed. We're all that was left." Akino replied, feeling lots of fear relieved after Winston walked up to them, but feeling sadness as the images of their pack slaughtered returned to his mind.

"Interesting, what ranks are you three?" Winston asked again, looking them over."We were omega pups when we left our pack after they were killed. We traveled across Canada, developing our hunting skills, and in our travels, we lead many other packs into and out of battle, but never settled in one place, so if you'll accept us, we'll be the best alphaswe can possibly be." Akino replied, keeping his poker face.

"Hmmm, I think you'll make fine alphas. What do you think Eve?" Winston asked, looking over to Eve for her opinion. Eve thought for a moment before she spoke up.

"I think that you'll make fine alphas," Akino and Tarble sighed in relief, but Eve continued "But if you come out of line even once, I'll rip off your tails and then choke you with them, understand?" Eve said as Tarble nodded vigorously, Akino nodded regularly, and Bardock only gave a slight nod.

"Good. Kate, can you be as kind to show our guests around the territory?" Eve said as Kate motioned to the three and followed her out of the den.

**Alright, I think that's a good starter for the story. Review and tell me what you think. If you like it, I'll have the next chapter up within the next day, if you don't like it, 'll go ahead and get this story out of your hair. I hope you all enjoyed and as always, have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I, wolfwarriorkronos, present chapter 2 of my first A&O story. I hope you all enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own A&O.**

Chapter 2

Kate was busy showing Akino, Tarble and Bardock around the territory.

So far, just about every female gave the three a flirtacious look. They, being the nice people they are, just smiled back, save for Tarble who grinned at them and hunched his eyebrows, making them giggle. Pretty much everyone welcomed them to the pack. Kate just rolled her eyes and chuckled.

They were almost finished with their tour, they just need to meet Humphrey and the other omegas.

The four walked to the top of a tall hill to see Humphrey, Salty, Shakey and Mooch preparing for another log sled down the hill.

"Hey Humphrey." Kate called out as the omegas turned to see Kate and a small, medium and large wolf behind her.

"Hey Kate, who're these 3?" Humphrey asked after hugging her."These are three new alphas. This is Akino, Tarble, and Bardock." Kate said, motioning to the three as their names were called.

"Oh, well I'm Humphrey, this is Salty, Shakey, and Mooch." Humphrey said, motioning to the other omegas.

"Good to see you, Humphrey." Akino said as he and Tarble gave him a fist bump. Humphrey smiled and went back to his sled with the others."What're you guys doing here?" Tarble asked, interested in their log sled.

"Oh, we're going log sledding, wanna join?" Humphrey asked as the omegas readied their log.

"Maybe next time, we're still on tour." Tarble replied, motioning to Kate."Oh, well alright, see ya." Humphrey said as they were off down the hill."Well, that's Jasper for ya, anything else you need?" Kate asked.

"Nope, we're good from here. You look like you could use some rest anyway. We'll take it from here." Akino said as Kate smiled and walked off."Well, what now?" Tarble asked.

"I don't know about you, but I'm gonna just walk around. What about you?" Akino asked to Tarble."Well, I'm gonna go see if there's someone special for me, I'll see you guys later." Tarble said as he was off.

"I take it you're just gonna go walk around as well?" Akino asked, facing Bardock. He just nodded and they went their seperate ways.

XXXXX

Akino was walking around the territory, getting calls from the females and mixes between warnings and greetings from the males. Akino really didn't care about the threats. He wasn't looking for anyone special, and he preferred to just be alone a good portion of his time.

Eventually, he became bored and went to his den, which was near the other alpha dens. He looke daround his den to see that it was pretty roomy. It had good space for at most 3 wolves his size to stretch out and it was pretty clean, no dirt, mud, or insects or other things that live in caves.

_'Hm, nice place.' _Akino thought as he layed down and relaxed for some much needed rest.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Bardock was walking around the territory. Just about every wolf feared hom for his incredibly large size, especially the omegas. The few that actually said hi to him, he smiled and nodded back, but the gesture was never completed before they ran off.

Eventually, he found himself at the top of a cliff, overlooking the valley. He enjoyed the view and the feeling of the wind in his fur.

It made him feel free.

However, his enjoyment was cut short when he heard someone approaching. He didn't look back since it'll most likely scare them away, so he just layed down and focused his sight off the cliff.

"H-hi." the voice was small and sounded really nervous, most likely beacuse that wolf was scared. Bardock listened and his guess was a small omega wolf.

"Hey." Bardock greeted back. His voice wasn't as deep as one might think. He had a britain accent that was evident on his voice. It made him seem a lot less threatening to the small omega wolf (Think of Ghost from MWF2).

"M-mind if I join you?" the omega wolf asked as she walke up to the large wolf.

"Not at all." Bardock replied as he moved over slightly to give the omega some room. She slowly walked over and layed down to where the large wolf had been a second ago. The spot was really warm and the omega just melted into it.

"M-my name is Crystal, by the way, what's yours?" Crystal asked as she looked to Bardock.

"I'm Bardock, but call me Seff." the large wolf replied."Bardock, that's an interesting name, where'd you get it from?" Crystal asked, curious."I got it from my father, I rather not say how." Seff replied as memories of that tragedy came flooding his mind.

"Oh, sorry about that." Crystal apologised, her head facing down and her tail falling limp."Don't be, you wasn't there, don't feel sorry." Seff assured as he looked into her eyes. She became lost in his bright, proud golden eyes as he was lost in her soleful, sapphire blue ones. They stayed like that until they finally had to blink and they looked back at the view.

"Beautiful view isn't it?" Crystal said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it is." Seff replied."You don't talk much, do you Seff?" Crystal asked as she looked over to Seff."Rarely, I haven't talked this much in a long time." Seff replied as there was a loud growling coming from Seff.

"Hungry?" Crystal asked as Seff nodded."Alright then, follow me, we hauled in the buffalo you hunted." the small she wolf said as she and Seff walked back down the hill.

**Alright, review and tell me what you think. I hope you all enjoyed and as always, have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, I, wolfwarriorkronos, present chapter 3 of my first A&O story. Sorry for the long update, but I've got a lot of stories on my plate that needs t o be taken care of. I hope you all enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own A&O.**

Chapter 3

As all of the wolves arrived for dinner, Tarble arrived there as well with just about all off the single female wolves behind him. How he was able to do so was beyond me, and I'm the author!

All the alphas assembled around the water buffalo and began to chow down. Akino noticed that Seff was nearby but he wasn't eating.

"Hey Bardock, are you gonna eat?" Akino asked, taking another bite out of the buffalo.

"I'll eat last." Seff replied in his britain accent. Akino just shrugged and continued eating.

Seff waited until the omegas finished to take his fill. Being that the buffalo was almost three times the size of a caribou, there was lots of meat left for Seff. Once he finished, the waterbuffalo was completely cleaned of anyhthing edible. With the huge canid full, he headed to the den given to him by Eve and Winston, which was near Akino and Tarble's dens.

XXXXX

Over the next few weeks, the three had adjusted to life in Jasper Park. Akino was now the second in command of the alpha hunting group, coming second to Kate since she's the daughter o fthe alpha male and female, which are Winston and Eve. Garth was put in 3rd command much to his disdain.

Seff had grown closer to Crystal over this time as she's the only one that calls him by his real name, Seff. If you remember, Bardock was given to him after his father died, and he keeps that name to remember him, same thing with Tarble. He also warmed up to Winston. In his spare time, he helps Winston with alpha business, moving things around, and other things.

Tarble has gained a reputation as the united pack's ladiesman. Often enough, some ladies would fight over who would get to howl with him or who's den he slept in. Some of the guys in the pack turned green with envy, but Tarble, in his free time, helps them out. He takes private, unoffical classes with some of the guys and teach them how to be a ladiesman, in their own way, and the way of the ladies. He teaches them how they think, what type they are, and the best thing for that guy to do with that particular lady friend. He haven't found that certain someone for himself, though.

Today, Akino was about to meet Kate on another hunt. On his way, he ran into Tarble's class. "Hey Tarble, what's goin on?" Akino greeted, walking up to the smaller wolf.

"Just teaching the class. It's my day off of alpha duties. How about you? On another hunt?" Tarble asked as he, Akino, and the rest of the group was walking. "Yeah, supposed to bring in 3 this time, I'll see you later." Akino said as he continued on his way to the rendezvous with Kate and the rest of the hunting party. Once he made it, he saw Kate along with the other alphas waiting for him.

"Hey Kate, am I late?" Akino joked as he walked up to the group.

"Nope, you're right on time. Alphas, let's go." Kate ordered as the united alphas made their way to the herd of caribou down at the grass fields. Once they got there, Kate ordered the others to duck down in the grass and sneak up quietly.

Kate as now looking over the herd, searching for a weakness. She spotted 3 caribou that all had bad limps whenever they walked. _'Perfect.'_ Kate thought as she looked back to the group.

"Alright, there's three caribou on the end that have bad limps, see them?" Kate asked as the alphas slowly poked their heads out of the grass and saw the three. They then ducked back down and nodded. "Good, I want Jasmine, the twins, and Candu to cut them off from the rest of the herd while Akino, Garth and I go in for the kill, understand?" Kate said as they nodded and they crept into position. "On three... one... two... **three!**" Kate shouted as all the alphas ran out towards the herd, startling them. The herd started to run, the hunters following.

The alphas were easily able to seperate the three limping caribou from the rest of the herd, and were swiftly aprehended by the 3 leading alphas.

"Well done, ladies and gentlemen, now let's get these back to the park." Akino said as he, Kate, and the rest of the hunting party went back to the park. Once they got back, they carried the carcasses to Winston and Eve's den where everyone was waiting.

They dropped off the three caribou off on front of Winston and Eve. Winston smiled and nodded at a job well done. Eve did as well.

"Great work alphas, great work indeed." Winston complimented to the group, making them smile. Eve smiled as well, and it wasn't a wicked or evil smile as one would normally imagine her in, it was a genuine, warm smile. What they _didn't _know was that it was pointed to Akino, but nobody noticed.

"Alright everyone, lunch is served!" Winston said as everyone started digging in.

Soon enough, the caribou was scrapped clean of anything that can feed a wolf. With lunch finished, Akino headed outside, but before he made it out of the cave, he felt a paw grab his tail. He whipped around to see Eve.

"Oh, hello Eve, what do you need?" Akino asked, sitting, back straight, head forward.

"Nothing, I just want to go on a walk around the territory." Eve explained, making Akino nervous. _'Why does she want to go on a walk with me? Why not her own husband?' _Akino pondered, but in the end, accepted.

"Ready when you are." Akino replied as the two headed out of the cave. _'After this, I gotta talk to Winston.' _Akino thought and then they were off.

**Alright, review and tell me what you think. I hope you all enjoyed and as always, have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, I, wolfwarriorkronos, present chapter 4 of my first A&O story. I hope you all enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own A&O.**

Chapter 4

As Akino and Eve were walking through the territory, some of the wolves cast glances at him.

He picked up things like 'Is he suicidal?', 'What did he do?', 'I wish him the best of luck.', 'He's a dead man.'. Akino just tried to ignore them and stayed alongside Eve.

Once they were out of earshot of the pack, Eve spoke up.

"So Akino, how do you like Jasper so far?" Eve asked, looking to him. Akino was fearful of why he was here, so he had to make hid best impression, that he knows.

"I like a lot around here, I haven't felt this much at home since I was just a pup." Akino said as Eve smiled. Eve gave another smile that was warm and inviting. One would usually imagine a demonic or wicked smile once they knew about Eve, but it was a real, genuine smile.

That made Akino visibly loosen up. _This might not be as hopeless as I thought, but I gotta stay on alert, and hightail it if need be.' _Akino thought as he put on a smile half real, and half out of fear. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Eve spoke up again.

"So Akino, what do you normally do around Jasper?" Eve asked, giving him her full attention. "If I'm not on alpha duties, I'd usually walk around the pack, exercise, or hang out with the others." Akino explained. Eve nodded in acknowledgement and they kept walking.

Throughout their walk, Eve would ask a question, and Akino would answer it, but whenever Akino asked a question, Eve would just change the subject and ask another question. This put Akino on higher alert. _'What is she doing? Could she be trying to get info on me? I really gotta talk to Winston after this.' _Akino pondered at the thought, but put it to the back of his head for now.

They had made it back to the territory as Eve turned to face Akino. "I've had a nice time, I hope to spend some more 'quality' time with you." Eve said, putting emphasis on that word, but Akino didn't realize. "Alright, I look forward to it, see you later, Eve." Akino said as they went their seperate directions. _'Alright, now to look for Winston, maybe he can make sense of this situation.' _Akino thought as Tarble walked up to him.

"Hey Akino, what did Eve want?" the small wolf asked as they walked around the territory. "She just wanted to walk with me, nothing big, like taking me somewhere far off so nobody will hear me scream or anything. Anyway, I'm of to go look for Winston, I gotta talk to him, I'll see you later." Akino said as he walked off, leaving Tarble to walk around himself.

Akino was walking around when he found Bardock moving around a log with Winston. "Hey, Winston, sir." Akino called out as he ran up to him.

"Akino, what's the matter?" Winston asked. "I gotta talk to you, alone." Akino said as Winston nodded and waved Bardock off, signalling him that his work here was done. Bardock nodded and walked off, leaving the 2 alone. "What is it you need to talk about?" Winston asked, knowing that it's something serious.

"It's Eve." Akino said, making Winston's ears droop. "What about Eve?" the older alpha asked, narrowing his eyes. "I... think she's coming on to me." Akino explained, feeling extremely nervous. He expected some kind of harsh and unusual punishment, but all he got was, "How do you know?"

"Well, after lunch today, Eve grabbed my tail. I turned around to ask what did she need, and she just wanted to go for a walk, so I just thought 'Alright'. Throughout the walk, the conversation was pretty much Q&A. She would ask the questions, and I'd answer, but whenever I'd ask a question, she'd change the subject and ask another question. So me, being the person I am, came to you as soon as the walk was over, being that this is your mate we're talking about." Akino explained, Winston nodding in acknowledgement.

"Well I don't know what to say. If what you're saying is true, Eve might be coming onto you. My advice is to lay low." Winston replied. "But what if she calls for me? She's still the head alpha female, and orders are orders." Akino asked, trying to get everything layed out. "If she does, just go with it, I'll deal with her, and with mating season around the corner, this'll be tricky." Winston said, both of them pondering on what to do. "How about you just say I have alpha business somewhere far off during mating season?" Akino suggested as Winston shook hie head no. "Knowing Eve, she'll get suspicious and ask around. If she finds out that it's to get away from her, she'll be out looking for you, and trust me, neither of us wants that." Winston replied, making Akino regret even suggesting that.

"Let's talk later, talk to me if something goes down." Winston said as Akino nodded and they headed back to the territory.

Akino headed to his den to think of how he was going to deal with the upcoming events while Winston works on his own problems. _'This is insane! Eve is coming onto me and to top it off, mating season is just around the corner! I can't just leave, or Eve'll...' _Akino couldn't even finish that thought. _'C'mon Akino, you're a strategist supreme and a master tactician, you can get past this... after your virginity is lost.'_ Akino just sighed and continued thinking.

**Alright, review and tell me what you think. I hope you all enjoyed and as always, you give me reviews, I give you chapters, have a nice day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, I, wolfwarriorkronos, present chapter 5 of my first A&O story. I hope you all enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own A&O.**

Chapter 5

It has been a week since Akino talked to Winston, and Eve was still making her advances, and Akino being the good wolf he was, just went with whatever she said without question, and out of fear of what she would do if he was to defy her. Mating season is in a few days, and Winston and Akino were trying to do everything in their power to stop Eve from doing anything... intimate with Akino.

Right now, Akino and Winstotn were in Akino's den, thinking hard on what they were going to do. Akino was pacing back and forth, worried.

"Gah, this is insane! What are we supposed to do?" Akino panicked as he paced frantically back and forth.

"Akino, calm down, this could get wo-" Winston said, but was cut off by Akino. "Wait! Don't finish that sentence, I've been in more than one situation where someone says that and it actually does, haven't you?" Akino asked, Winston nodding as he remembered his vast expirence with the phrase. "Good point."

"So what now? Mating season is in 2 days, and when that time arrives, we'll be in for one hell of a time." Akino said, stopping his pacing. "I don't know, everything we thought of has a loophole that Eve could exploit." Winston replied, thinking back to every plan they thought of so far. Each and every one of them has something in it that is unavoidable.

"How about you take me, Bardock and Tarble off for some alpha training? We've gained our skills from survival, but not from real classes." Akino said, holding his breath for a response. "Wait, that might just work, but we'll need more than just you three." Winston said, making Akino think of someone else that could join them.

"What about Humphrey? Kate _has_ been training the guy in alpha stuff, and he could be a good guy to have around." Akino said, but Winston's face dropped. "I don't Humphrey would miss mating season for the _world_."

"Oh, yeah. I wouldn't either, but there's 2 reasons. First is I'm not looking fo r anyone, and second is that Eve scares the hee-haw cowboy crap out of me." Akino said, making Winston chuckle.

"*sigh* I'm royally screwed." Akino said, walking out of his den. Winston just got up and headed to his own den. He really wanted to help the alpha, not only because his wife is coming onto him, but also because Akino's almost like a son to him. Akino would help out anyone anyway he can, followed him, Kate's and apparently Eve's orders, requests, and suggestions all without question. Overall, he was a really good wolf.

"There's a good boy." Winston said to himself as he entered his and Eve's den. He saw Eve, Kate, and Lily lying in the den, talking. Winston cleared his throat, making the other heads turn towards him.

"Hi did."

"Hey dad."

"Hello, honey."

"Hello Lily, Kate, Eve. Can we talk alone, Eve?" Winston asked, seriously. "Sure, honey." Eve said as Lily and Kate walked out of the den.

"What do you need to talk about, Winston honey?" Eve asked, looking at her husband, giving an innocent look. "Akino." Winston said, making her ears drop. "What about him?" Eve asked, feeling uneasy.

"I understand that you've been getting a little close to him lately, a little _too _close." Winston said, making Eve sweat in nervousness. After a moment, she sighed. "I'm sorry Winston, it's just that, everytime I'm around him, everytime I see him, my heart starts racing and I just can't take my eyes off of him. He's just so... so..." Eve began to trail off, but was bought back to reality by Winston.

"Eve, he's not even half your age, and you want to _mate _with him!" Winston yelled, making Eve feel even more ashamed. "I know, I'm so sorry Winston, I just can't help myself." Eve said, her voice cracking and tears forming in her eyes. Winston sighed and walked over to his mate. "Look, I'm sorry Eve, I didn't mean to raise my voice. If you want Akino so much... *quiet sigh* ... I'll talk him into letting you 'have' him." Winston said, making Eve grin ear to ear and her tail wag wildly. She then pounged onto the elderly alpha, embracing him tightly.

"Oh thank you Winston, thank you!" Eve cheered, getting off of him, allowing him to get back up. "Hold on Eve, now before you can have him, you need his permission first." Winston warned, making Eve's happy expression drop. "I'll go ask him, wait here." Winston said as he walked out of the den, looking for Akino.

He was walking around when he found Akino walking with Humphrey. The two turned their attention and saw Winston walking up to them. "Hey Winston, what's up?" Humphrey greeted.

"Nothing much, Humphrey. Akino, I gotta speak to you." Winston said as the 2 walked out of earshot. Once they were sure that they were out of earshot, Winston spoke. "Alright, I've spoken to Eve, and now, it's all up to you." Winston explained. Akino looked at him like he sprouted a second head. _"__WWWhat?" _Akino asked, not believing what the older alpha said.

"I talked to Eve about her... attraction towards you, and she's waiting for your decision." Winston repeated. Akino groaned, letting it all sink in. After a moment, Akino spoke up.

"Alright, if it'll make her happy, I'll do it." Akino said, making Winston look at him like he was crazy.

**Alright, review and tell me what you think. What lies in the next chapter is one of this alpha's many responsibilities. I hope you all enjoyed and as always, you give me reviews, I give you chapters, have a nice day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, I, wolfwarriorkronos, present chapter 6 of my first A&O story. I hope you all enjoy. Also, sorry for the long wait, but it took some time to think this up. Disclaimer: I don't own A&O.**

Chapter 6

Today was now mating season and everyone was currently getting busy with their match.

All the ladies already fought for Tarble when it wasn't mating season, and it actually being mating season makes it that much worse. Even Tarble knew when to lay low.

Seff, AKA Bardock and Crystal was in his den right now, making love. Seems that Crystal loves Seff no matter how big he is.

And now the only one that can possibly dread this day, Akino.

_'Why am I such a yes man? Because of that, I gotta go through with this. I'm in some deep, deep shit right now.' _Akino thought as he sighed and headed to Eve's den. That was true, Akino had a serious problem saying no, but most of the time, it didn't bother him to help out.

Upon arriving, he saw that Eve was waiting for him. He immediately smelt the scent of Eve's heat throughout the cave, and it was strong. _'I think I might pass out.' _Akino thought, walking into the cave. Eve, hearing footsteps, rolled over to see Akino. She smiled a warm smile that made Akino slightly less tense, but still tense, none the less.

"Hello, Akino." Eve greeted seductively, putting Akino even more on edge.

"H-hello, Eve." Akino replied, sitting, back straight like the loyal subject he is. _'I'm a goner. I never even got to say goodbye to the others.'_ Akino thought. Eve stood up and walked around him, looking him over. Akino felt the pair of eyes burning him as she walked around him. Akino's muscles tensed and were visibly shaking.

"Akino, you feel tense, let me help." Eve said as she went behind him and placed her paws on his shoulders. Her touch was soft, gentle, and suithing. Akino's shoulders hung and he closed his eyes at her gentle touch. Eve smiled at the lupine's relaxed state. She then gently layed him on his side and layed on her side behind him and then started scratching the sweet spot under his ear. Akino felt like he was in heaven.

_'I could get used to this.' _Akino thought as he melted into the ground. Eve smiled at his relaxed state and continued softly scratching his sweetspot. "Enjoying yourself, Akino?"Eve asked, her voice as soft as an angel's. Akino just slowly nodded, his eyes still closed. "Well if you want me to please you again, you'll have to please me first." Eve said, getting up and walking a few feet away, then laying down again.

_'Dammit, I was actually enjoying that.' _Akino thought as he got and walked over to Eve. _'Hmm, how to please Eve.' _Akino thought for a moment before he started licking at her neck. Eve moaned softly, her eyes closed, melting into the moment. Akino smiled and then started softly massaging her side with his paws. This resulted in more moaning from Eve. Right now, Eve was in paradise. "Don't stop." Eve moaned.

"As you wish." Akino whispered as he continued the massage. Throughout their time together, Akino had quickly grown to Eve's scent from her heat.

After a few more minutes of massaging, Eve got up and then walked over to Akino and started doing the same with him. Akino melted into his massage and his muscles visibly relaxed. "You're liking this, aren't you?" Eve whispered in her soft, angellic voice. Akino only nodded again. "Well then you're going to love this." Eve said as she crawled over him, forcing Akino to roll onto his back. Eve then started licking and kissing his face, not a cell in Akino's body resisting.

Akino started to kiss back, getting aroused. Their kissing deepened and became more passionate. After a few minutes of kissing and licking, Eve pulled from Akino. "Show me what you're _really _made of." Eve said seductively as Akino smirked.

"With pleasure."

XXXXX

About two hours later, Eve and Akino layed on heir backs, next to eachother, panting heavily, their scents all over eachother.

"That... was fantastic, Mister Akino." Eve said, smiling at the wolf next to her.

"I aim to please, Mistress Eve." Akino replied back. "That you did. You did very much, Akino." Eve said, blushing. Akino blushed as well at what just happened. _'I just mated with Eve, didn't I? Well, the good news is I made sure she didn't become pregnant, so my world is safe.' _Akino thought as his thoughts were interrupted by Eve. "Yes, Eve?"

"What happened in the den, stays in the den, alright Akino?" Eve said. "This never happened. Now, I'm going to go wash off. You might want to as well. I'll see you later Eve." Akino said as he walked up and limped hs way out of the den. Yes, limp, he went so hard, his legs feel like jelly. "Goodbye, Akino." Eve called as Akino made his way outside.

Everyone else were still in their dens, so Akino quickly limped his way to the river. He got into shallow water and washed off. Eve's scent, sweat, and juices washed off of him as he washed himself off. After he was clean, he shook himself off and headed to his den.

**Alright, review and tell me what you think. I know you were expecting a lemon, and I'll post it up in the M section. Please don't flame me over that, 'cause that's something stupid to flame someone over. I hope you all enjoyed and as always, you give me reviews, I give you chapters, have a nice day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, I, wolfwarriorkronos, present chapter 7 of my first A&O story. I hope you all enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own A&O.**

Chapter 7

After Akino washed and shook himself dry, he then decided to take a nap and avoid disturbing anyone.

XXXXX

_In Akino's dream, he was a little pup again, happily chasing around his big brother, his parents watching._

_"You'll have to be faster than that, Akino." Akino's brother laughed as he chased him around. _

_"I'll get you, Kiba." Akino shouted after his brother, determined to catch him. As they ran around, their father, a full-grown gray wolf, watched as thay ran around with a smile on his face._

_"Kronos, can you bring the boys in?" his mate, Accalia asked as Kronos nodded and headed outside. "Akino, Kiba, time to come in, it's getting late." Kronos called out as the two boys ran back into the den. Once inside, the two boys took a spot near the back of the cave and curled up and layed down, back to back. Kronos layed down beside his mate and their daughter, Akira._

_"Daddy, when are you gonna teach us to hunt?" Akino asked, looking over to his father. "I was planning on tomorrow. I'll teach you everything I know. Sounds good?" Kronos said as the little pup smiled and nodded._

_"Good, now how about a little story?" Kronos offered as the family of five all relaxed and listened in on Kronos' tale._

XXXXX

Akino woke up from his dream, but that same story still played in his head.

The young wolf let out a long, relaxed yawn and headed back to the dens.

As he was on his way, he heard rustling in the bushes. He was now on alert, but he didn't react. He continued to follow the path back to the dens, but just before he got there, he was ambushed. Out of the thick bushes, a grizzly bear charged out and towards Akino. He barely had time to dodge the would be fatal attack.

_'What's a bear doing in Jasper?' _Akino pondered as he took off towards the dens, the grizzly hot on his tail.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Tarble, knowing that mating season is over for now, was now out and about. That was until he saw Akino being chased by a grizzly.

"What the hell?" Tabrle thought out loud as he ran up to Akino, both of them now being chased. "Care to explain why there's a _grizzly _chasing you?" Tarble asked, looking over to his old friend.

I have no idea, he just came out the bushes. I have an idea though, but we need Seff. I need you to go find Seff. I'll make sure big ugly here doesn't follow you." Akino said as thy split ways, the grizzly roaring and following Akino as Tarble ran the other way to look for Seff.

XXXXX

Being that all three of their dens are adjacent to eachother, Tarble quickly made it to Seff's den and went inside. He saw Seff just lying around. The huge wolf le out a massive yawn, his breath so hot, steam came from his yawning maw.

"Hey Seff, I need your help." Tarble said as the golden eyes of Seff turned towards the compact canid. "Me and Akino need your help to drop a grizzly chasing him." Tarble said, recieving a perplexed look from Seff. With a heavy sigh, Seff got up and motioned to Tarble. Tarble nodded and the two ran out of the den.

XXXXX

Akino was facing the grizzly, dodging massive swipes by somersaulting, ducking, or jumping over. Some of the pack members heard the roars of the bear and came out of their dens to see Akino facing a grizzly. Some gasped and some cheered Akino but all of them watched.

XXXXX

Tarble and Seff followed the source of the growling and roaring and saw Akino and the grizzly.

Akino was easily enough dodging the bear's swings, but the grizzly was too thick and too strong for Akino to do any real damage. His claws just weren't long enough to get past the thick fur. As the one-sided fight lasted, Akino, even with his outstanding wolf endurance, he gradually started to wear down. His evades got slower and sloppier until he took a direct swing to his side.

The gray wolf was knocked several feet away, having the wind knocked out of him and four long, deep scars on his side, along with his shoulder becoming dislocated. Akino skidded across the ground to a hault. Akino could only watch as the grizzly went up to him, intent to kill. Once the bear was in striking distance, he raised his paw, ready to strike. Akino closed his eyes at the finishing blow, but was distracted when his name was being shouted.

"Akino!" Tarble called as Seff ran full force at the bear. He jumped and put his body behind his shoulder and rammed the bear full force, knocking the much larger mammal on its back. As the bear got up, Tarble ran and jumped in the bears face, claws hanging on. The bear tried clawing the small wolf off, but to no avail as Tarble was much smaller and much more agile, easily dodging the attempts. Seff charged again, and knocked the grizzly on its back again. Tarble jumped off of the bear before he was crushed.

Akino used his reserve strength and looked around for a strategy. He saw a ridge with a small boulder barely holding up lots of other smaller boulders and rocks.

"Tarble, distract him. Seff, move that rock of the ridge once he's in position." Akino called out to them as they nodded. Seff ran to the ridge and started climbing. The bear tried to follow, but Tarble jumped up and clawed his face making the grizzly roar in anger and pain. He then started chasing Tarble as he dodged his attacks left and right. Seff made it to the top of the ridge and was ready to push the rock. Tarble noticed and ran to the foot of the ridge. The grizzly charged full speed at the small wolf. Just before he was in striking range, Tarble smirked and ran up the wall and backflipped off of the surface, over the bear. The bear rammed the foot of the ridge, stunning him.

At that moment, Seff pushed the loose boulder as hard as he could and then a small landslide took place. The unfortunate grizzly was buried in rocks and boulders. Seff then slid down the ridge and he and Tarble went up to Akino.

Using the last of his strength, Akino shakily stood himself up. "Good work." Akino complimented. "We had a good leader." Tarble replied, making Akino smile. The rest of the united pack gathered around and congradulated the three. Just then, Akino winced and held his side.

"I feel... light... headed." Akino said as he fell uncoscious. Everyone that watched gasped before Seff went up to Akino and hoisted him above his shoulder and headed to Eve's den to get healed.

**I hope you all enjoyed and as always, you give me reviews, I give you chapters, have a nice day.**


End file.
